Mantan Oh Mantan
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Ying bertemu dengan sang mantan dimalam rintik-rintik. Mini market menjadi saksinya dan debaran jantung Ying menjadi buktinya. Ia jatuh cinta kembali. Sayangnya ekpektasi tak seindah realiti/For #BBBUnrequitedLove


Mantan oh Mantan

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

(Hali x Ying)

Disclaimer: Monsta!

Warn: AU, OOC mutlak, Typo, Plot rush, garing, Bukan fic dengan bahasa baku dan sesuai EYD/EBI.

Inspired by song from JKT48: Adyth

For: #BBBUnrequitedLove

XXXXX

Hujan masih turun rintik-rintik bersama angin malam yang berhembus pelan mengiringi malam minggu yang syahdu. Syahdu apanya? Ying rasanya mau mati sekarang. Gadis berkucir dua itu mengumpati narasi awal yang dibuat indah oleh "You-Know-Who". Yah, maafkan Ying yang kebanyakan baca cerita penyihir berkaca mata dengan codet didahi sampai-sampai dengan kurang ajarnya bilang author dengan julukan mirip makhluk entah manusia atau apa dengan wajah tanpa hidung itu. Author itu cantik, indah, dan menggeliat-liat gitu, mirip Nagini lah.

Jadi apa sih yang membuat Ying sampai dengan kurang ajarnya mengumpat? Ya mau gimana, gara-gara hujan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi ini membuat Ying terjebak disebuah mini market 24 jam. Duduk didepan mini market yang tersedia kursi-kursi untuk istirahat. Ying itu sibuk tahu, dia kan mahasiswa yang lagi punya kencan sama makhluk jahanam bernama skripsi yang selalu minta digerayangi tiap hari dan ia malah terjebak disini. Cuma gerimis sih emang, ya tapi kan disini, diarah barat-arah rumahnya- petir menyambar-nyambar, apalagi keadaan sekitar yang gelap akibat perusahaan listrik yang mungkin meliburkan pegawainya untuk malam mingguan. Ah, terkutuklah kau malam minggu.

Karena itulah, Ying meneduh disini sembari mengisi baterai ponselnya. Habisnya cuma mini market ini yang terang benderang bak bling-blingnya Solar, temen kampusnya yang kelebihan cahaya kehidupan, sampai-sampai mata Ying memerah dan iritasi kalau lihat dia. Ying menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. Karena ponselnya sedang di isi daya, ia jadi ga bisa main-main dengan ponselnya. Jadi ia mencoba atensi lain. Tapi hal apa sih yang bisa dilihat dari keadaan kayak gini. Gelap gitu jalanannya, yang duduk disampingnya malah dua manusia penebar dosa yang lagi cekikikan sambil senyum malu-maluin, pakai pegangan tangan lagi. Mata Ying iritasi, gatal, perih, sampai memerah gitu.

"Yank, kamu tahu perbedaan kamu sama PLN?"

"Ih, apaan sih bang, adek ga tau nih."

"Kalau PLN menyalakan listrik dan menerangi kota, kalau kamu menyalakan listrik cinta dan menerangi hatiku."

ASDFGHJKL! Jijik sumpah, jijik!

Ying merinding sambil berdisko atas gombalan kampret orang disebelahnya. Telinganya udah ruam-ruam dengan bintik putih berpanu-oh itu emang udah dari dulu Ying panuan. Ga mau lagi ambil resiko, Ying mencabut asal ponselnya kemudian bergegas masuk kemini market. Pendingin ruangan menyambut tubuh Ying yang hanya berbalut kaos lengan panjang buluk berwarna kuning dengan celana training berwarna kuning juga. Ah, rasanya Ying jadi mirip kulit pisang yang habis kupas langsung buang, mirisnya.

Suara petugas mini market yang menyambut menjadi hal kedua yang Ying dapati. Suara yang sering menjadi pelarian dari para jomblo yang pengen diucapin selamat pagi tapi ga punya pacar, nah, mbak-mbak mini market inilah yang suka rela memberikan ucapan penuh aura fuwa-fuwa. Ah, dari tadi ngebahas cinta dan seputarannya, kan Ying jadi sensitif. Dia kan baru aja menyandang status single fighter setelah putus dari pacarnya. Si cina pelit pecinta wortel, Fangkai. Apa? Suka-suka Ying dong mau panggil mantannya apaan. Mantan mantannya Ying kok.

Ying udah lupa mereka putus karena apaan. Kalau seingat Ying sih karena si Fangkai itu mengaku udah selingkuh dibelakangnya. Ying sih kalau untuk masalah kayak gitu ga perlu pakai acara putus, dia kan realistis, kalau Fangkai selingkuh, berarti dia ada kurangnya, dan dia bakal koreksi dan menjadi lebih baik biar Fangkai ga selingkuh lagi. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, masalahnya ada pada selingkuhan Fangkai, seseorang dengan rambut hitam indah klimis, berdada rata, punya senyum indah, duh, mirip kan sama Ying, trus apa bedanya? Bedanya adalah... Gendernya, iya, beda gendernya, dia laki-laki, cowok, pria. Dan saat itu Ying mau nangis aja, dia udah kalah, makanya Ying putus, ga mungkin ngelawan yang kayak gitu. Ah, kenangan yang horror untuk diingat.

Ying menilik _freezer_ wadah es krim disudut mini market. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda ia bingung dengan pilihannya. Please, Ying ga biasa dengan pilihan. Pengennya ia embat semuanya, tapi uang mana cukup? Kayaknya cuma ada 2 ringgit disakunya sisa kembalian es teh tadi siang. Trus kenapa malah pengen beli es krim?! Suka-suka Ying dong, ah elah.

Ada banyak rasa yang tersedia disana. Ada coklat, stroberi, pisang, vanilla, dll. Ying sih maunya rasa yang pernah ada atau kalau ga rasa-rasanya masih sayang aja. Tapi kan ga ada ya, itu cuma pemikiran alay nan baper milik Ying doang. Dengan terpaksa disertai raut wajah asem seasem jeruk nipis yang diketekin Gopal, Ying mengambil es krim stik rasa coklat yang menjadi satu-satunya es yang berharga 2 ringgit. TERUS KENAPA TADI PAKAI MILIH-MILIH?! Suka-suka Ying dooonnggg~ biar greget.

Ying dengan pede dan angkuh berjalan menghampiri sang mbak-mbak kasir. Meski belanjaannya cuma es 2 ringgit, dia kan tetap harus kelihatan presyes(precious) kayak orang kaya yang beli parfum seharga 100 ringgit. Ternyata ditempat mbak-mbak kasir tadi udah penuh, banyak yang ngantri. Padahal kayaknya tadi Ying pas masuk masih sepi-sepi aja, ah, ia kelamaan ngebaper didepan es krim sih~

Dan sebagai manusia beradab, kita harus taat aturan, dan mengantri adalah aturan budaya yang harus dilestarikan. Jadi disinilah ia, berdiri mengantri diurutan ketiga, dibelakang seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dari Ying berhoodie hitam dengan aksen merah dan celana training panjang berwarna senada juga sepatu lari dan topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

...

...

Kok, roman-romannya Ying kenal?

Ditatapinya lelaki ini dengan intens. Ying mencoba menggali-gali ingatannya yang agak-agak gesrek gara-gara sering jatuh akibat ngajarin neneknya main sepatu roda. Mungkin merasa ditatapi, si pria didepan agak melirik Ying. Ga menoleh sih, cuma ngelirik dengan kepalanya yang agak miring.

 **DEG**

'Bertemu di kasir mini market'

'Wajah dari samping yang aku ingat'

'Saat bertatapan'

'Diriku sedang menggenggam eskrim'

' _Duh, lagu kampret apaan sih yang diputer.'_

Ying mengumpat setelah tahu persis siapa yang didepannya. Kok nasibnya sial banget hari ini. Yang didepannya ini kan~

"Halilintar?"

Terkutuklah mulut kampret Ying yang main njeplak. Si 'Halilintar' berbalik, dan kayaknya agak kaget juga melihat Ying. Dia mengerutkan keningnya mencoba berpikir.

"Ying?" ucapnya ragu.

Oh sial! Dia ingat Ying.

"Ha-hai..." Ying mencoba menjawab, tapi justru jawaban canggung yang keluar. Dan sapaan itu membuat Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

'ASDFGHJKL! SENYUMNYA SEKSI BANGET YA GUSTI'

"Mas, belanjaannya."

"Oh, iya."

Ah, mbaknya kasir ga asik ah, ganggu acara bahagianya Ying aja. Halilintar segera menyerahkan keranjang belanjanya yang terisi penuh. Selagi Halilintar sibuk dengan belanjanya, Ying menatapi pemuda itu.

Dia sekarang sudah terlampau tinggi, dulu dia dan Ying bahkan hampir sejajar. Wajahnya sudah terlihat tegas dan keras bukan wajah yang menurut Ying menggemaskan dahulu. Ia juga tak terlihat sedingin dulu, suaranya berat dan dalam namun masih ada sedikit kelembutan ketika ia bicara. Halilintar sudah berubah, sudah dewasa. Ah, Ying jadi berdebar-debar.

' _Tidak! Tidak boleh berdebar-debar!'_

Ying merapal doa, berharap debaran jantungnya yang menggila segera lenyap. Tidak boleh, ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada mantan pacarnya. Ya, Halilintar adalah mantan pacar Ying semasa SMA dulu. Cinta monyet gitulah.

"Sendirian?"

"Eh?" Si gadis berkaca mata mengerjap. Agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Halilintar yang mendadak keluar.

Halilintar yang ga peka, menghela napasnya sabar. Mungkin setelah mereka putus dahulu, Ying nangis trus berlari mengejarnya melewati jalan raya dan tertabrak mobil trus agak tuli, kayak di sinetron-sinetron itu lho~. Bukan, bukan Halilintar suka nonton sinetronnya, tapi yang suka itu mamihnya, dan sebagai anak yang baik, Halilintar dengan suka rela ngikut nonton biar nemenin mamihnya. Bilang aja kamu juga suka nonton Hal -_-

"Sendirian?" ulang Halilintar.

Ying lirik-lirik panik. Duh, kalau jujur dia gengsi dong. Masa malem-malem, malem minggu lagi ditengah rintik-rintik hujan dia dateng sendirian. Keliatan banget jomblonya ga sih. Eh, tapi kalau Halilintar ternyata juga sendirian dan single gimana? Rejeki nomplok nih?

"Eh, itu, emmm... K-kamu?" bukannya jawab, Ying justru balik nanya. Yah, kan Ying lagi mengantisipasi. Kalau Halilintar belum punya dia bakal bilang ga punya juga, siapa tahu ada malaikat bayi berpopok yang lewat trus menancapkan panah asmara, eaaa.

"Ga, tuh," kata Halilintar santai. Dia mengendikan bahunya ke arah luar.

Mata biru Ying menatap atensi yang dimaksud Halilintar. Diluar sana ada sesosok gadis manis berkerudung merah muda. Gadis yang berwajah cantik dan manis, tubuhnya bagus meski pakaiannya tertutup, alim dan senyumnya duh, manis banget. Ya ampun, Ying iri. Dia kalah (lagi)? Tapi Ying mau mengucap syukur, karena untung yang jadi lawannya cewek tulen.

"Jadi kamu sendirian?"

Duh, ini cowok ngotot banget tanya itu. Kan Ying tergoda buat berbohong. Dulu aja bilangnya 'aku akan selalu mencintaimu Ying' cih! Sekarang apa! Dia malah bawa pacar, cantik banget lagi. Gapapa sih ngenalin pacarnya, tapi ga disaat ini juga dong. Masa pas dikeadaan penampilan Ying kayak kulit pisang ini? Ying mah apa atuh.

Ga boleh Ying, bukan saatnya bermuram durja. Laki-laki didunia memang tak pandai memilih. Buktinya Ying masih ngejomblo aja kok. Bahkan mantan pacarnya juga udah punya pacar. Jadi Ying harus tunjukan kalau ia juga laku(bohong). Ga akan kalah dari mantan pacarnya ini.

"Ga lah!" bantah Ying. Cuma gitu doang sambil ngelirik keluar mini market biar dikira ada yang nungguin gitu. Tapi kayaknya disana cuma ada 2 sejoli PLN, pacar Halilintar, dan seorang bapak-bapak. _Shit_! Ying salah strategi.

"Oh."

Ying menghela napasnya lega. Untung Halilintar masih agak bego jadi dia ga perlu susah-susah jelasin. Ya kan malu kalau Ying bilang dia jomblo padahal Halilintar udah punya pacar yang cantik banget. Atau dia bilang dia habis putus dari pacarnya karena pacarnya agak-agak belok, lah, malah makin nista aja hidup Ying. Nanti dia dikira galon-gagal move on- dari Halilintar, nanti si Hali geer. Yah, meski memang begitu sih keadaannya.

Mereka berpacaran sejak SMA kelas 1, banyak suka duka yang mereka lewati. Dulu Ying termasuk populer di SMA karena gaya eksentriknya dan Halilintar adalah pemuda dingin nan apatis. Meski ganteng tapi ga pernah mau mencolok, selalu menarik diri dari pergaulan. Dulu, ketika mereka masih pacaran, Ying sering ngeluh ke Halilintar supaya agak membaur, biar semua tahu betapa tampannya pacarnya ini. Halilintar sering menolak dan beberapa kali bertengkar dengan Ying karena ini. Dan itulah penyebab Ying memutuskan Halilintar.

Ah, Ying agak menyesal. Dulu dia labil banget, ga suka ini itu, yang terlihat selalu sisi buruk dari pacar. Dan sekarang ketika umurnya yang mulai dewasa, ia mulai mengerti kompromi, dan sadar bahwa Halilintar dulu adalah pemuda terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, kan. Penyesalan itu juga tambah mengakar ketika melihat Halilintar lagi malam ini. Jantungnya kembali dibuat berdebar, wajahnya dibuat memanas, perasaannya dibuat bangkit untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nenekmu gimana?"

"Ha?"

Please deh, Ying ga habis pikir, kenapa Halilintar malah tanya neneknya. Dari sekian banyak topik kenapa malah neneknya? Kenapa ga tanya kabar Ying aja, atau tanya tentang kuliah Ying misalnya, skripsinya, kapan lulusnya, eh ralat, ga usah tanya tentang kuliah pada mahasiswa dimasa peperangan kayak gini, itu sensitif, Ying bisa jadi huluk nanti.

"Nenek masih baik-baik aja, lagi fokus mempelajari sepatu roda," jawab Ying.

"Wah, masih berjiwa muda ya nenekmu, dulu lagi gila-gilanya parkour, sekarang sepatu roda? Hebat ya nenekmu."

Iya, Ying juga mengakuinya kok. Neneknya itu berjiwa muda. Sampai Ying merasa bahwa nyawanya ketuker sama neneknya. Habisnya ia sering ngerasa encok meski kerjaannya cuma nongkrong didepan laptop nonton anime kesukaannya.

"Iya, nenek kangen tuh sama kamu," ujar Ying dengan usil. Neneknya memang kenal Halilintar cukup dekat karena dulu pernah 1 geng motor. Nenek gahoel gaess...

"Ahahaha... Nenekmu aja?"

' _Ya ga lah! Gue juga kali!'_

Jiwa Ying udah teriak-teriak aja. Ga tahu apa kalau Ying masih suka. Ying masih berdebar-debar sama senyum Hali. Dia maunya Hali peka, biar tahu kalau ada yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan berbinar.

"Ying."

Suara itu membuyarkan pertarungan batin Ying. Dan yang dirasakan Ying selanjutnya adalah sebuah tepukan pelan dipuncak kepalanya. Tiba-tiba aja aura disekitar Halilintar udah berubah. Entah gimana wajah Halilintar berubah jadi wajah motivator kondang berkepala agak botak dengan pancaran sinar-sinar alay disekitarnya. Apa Hali mau jadi 'Halilintar Strong Golden Ways?!

"Aku tahu aku ganteng~

*&&%%#^*! Ini anak ketularan narsis syapah sih?! Ying greget! Hilang udah aura golden waysnya.

~tapi kamu harus move on Ying. Aku udah punya pacar."

? Apaan sih? Ying gagal paham. Mukanya udah cengo, bingung sama kata-kata Halilintar.

"Kamu sendiri kan yang bilang kangen aku juga."

WHAT THE...? Bukannya Ying tadi ngebatin?!

"A-aku..." Ying panik, dia malu ya Gusti!

"Gapapa, seengaknya kamu mau jujur. Tapi maaf, aku udah punya orang lain yang kucintai Ying."

 **NYUUT**

Sakit hati adek bang, sakiitt...

Ying berasa ditampar. Bener juga, Hali ga mungkin lagi bersamanya, dia sudah punya seorang wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang suatu saat nanti namanya akan disebut Halilintar ditengah ijab kabul. Dan gadis beruntung bukanlah dirinya.

Kepala Ying menunduk. Genggamannya pada es krim ditangan dengan reflek menguat. Ia akui ada rasa sakit didadanya. Ia berharap terlalu tinggi untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia miliki. Mata biru Ying memanas, ia ingin menangis.

"Tapi, aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Ying, kau gadis yang sangat cantik."

Mata Ying membulat. Dadanya terasa hangat, ada apa? Ia mendongak, mencoba menatap Halilintar. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dengan sangat tulus. Senyum tipis yang dulu selalu dipuja Ying, bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Aku duluan, Ying," ucap Halilintar. Ia kemudian membawa belanjaannya dan menjauh dari Ying meninggalkan sang gadis berkaca mata sendirian.

Ying berkaca-kaca. Embun dikaca matanya pun memburamkan penglihatannya. Kembali, laki-laki itu kembali meninggalkannya dengan pesan yang nyaris sama saat mereka berpisah dahulu. Lidah Ying kelu, tubuhnya kaku. Meski ia akui, perasaannya benar-benar hancur ketika ia mendengar Halilintar mencintai gadis lain. Namun, ia tetap mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kembali pada laki-laki bernuansa merah hitam itu. Kembali jatuh cinta meski Halilintar kembali melukai hatinya lagi. Karena Halilintar akan selalu menyembuhkan luka hatinya dengan sebuah kalimat nasehat atau sekedar senyuman.

"Oh ya," Halilintar berbalik, tersenyum tipis pada Ying. Membuat Ying kembali merasakan anomali tubuhnya. "Sebelum cari pacar baru, perbaiki dulu fashionmu, kau seperti pisang berjalan."

...

...

...

GOLOK MANA GOLOOOOOKKK!

...END...

XXXXX

*Adyth by JKT48

KYAAAA...

AKU BIKIN APAAAANNNN!

Padahal temanya udah unrequited love, kan itu hurt-able(?) dan angst-able(?) yaaaa? Tapi kok saya malah buat ginian? T.T Saking stressnya sama kehidupan, saya dengan brutal ngasup fic2 bergenre humor dari berbagai fandom, dan tiba-tiba makna kata "Unrequited Love" jadi melenceng alay dikepala saya. Ditambah lagu Adyth ini yang gimana gitu, diputer keras-keras sama temen saya disela nunggu dosen yang telat hampir 2 jam -_-. Mungkin humornya agak-agak mirip sama humornya beberapa author. Yah, karena mereka memang inspirasi saya. Jadi maapkan*sungkem*

Fic ini sudah melalui berbagai editan, awalnya humornya benar-benar humor preman, pelampiasan esmosi saya. Tapi ga tega kalau publish disini, fandom ini terlalu suci untuk dicemari sama fic-fic kayak gitu, huhuhuhu... T.T dan saya malah jadi pusing karena harus membuat fic humor preman itu jadi fic humor aman, dan beginilah jadinya. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Saya cuma tempat salah dan dosa.

Saya ga tau ini masuk kategori unrequited love apa ga. Kalau emang engga, tolong, buang aja kerawa-rawa bareng authornya, bareng saya. Buang aja, BUAAANGGG...*terjun diri*

Yaudah lah ya, daripada makin ngaco, sekian dari sayaaaa...

Sekian dan Terima Gaji,

BETELGEUSE BELLATRIX


End file.
